official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunt County, Texas
Hunt County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 86,129. Major roads Interstate 30 US Route 67 US Route 69 US Route 380 Texas State Highway 11 Texas State Highway 24 Texas State Highway 34 Texas State Highway 50 Texas State Highway 66 Texas State Highway 224 Texas State Highway 276 Loop 178 Spur 302 Geography Adjacent counties Hopkins County (east) Fannin County (north) Delta County (northeast) Kaufman County (south) Rains County (southeast) Van Zandt County (south-southeast) Rockwall County (southwest) Collin County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 73.15% White (63,003) 14.44% Hispanic or Latino (12,437) 9.18% Black or African American (7,906) 3.23% Other (2,783) 15.5% (13,349) of Hunt County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Hunt County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder, although a little bit above average by Texas standards as well, depending on your perspective. The county reported 33 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.85 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Caddo Mills - 1,338 Campbell - 638 Celeste - 814 Commerce - 8,078 Greenville - 25,557 Hawk Cove - 483 Lone Oak - 598 Quinlan - 1,394 Union Valley - 307 West Tawakoni - 1,576 Wolfe City - 1,412 Towns Neylandville - 97 Unincorporated communities Cash Clinton Fairlie Floyd Jacobia Kingston Merit Mexico Climate Fun facts * Neylandville is home to one liquor store and one beer and wine store. It is the closest town to Greenville that allows the sale of alcoholic beverages. * Quinlan has a bit of amenities for a town of its size. It has a Walmart, dollar stores, a bit of fast food, a sports complex, its fair share of local restaurants and businesses, a landing strip, a few public battle fields, Brookshire's, AutoZone Auto Parts, and a few other things. * Caddo Mills has a municipal airport, a bit of gas stations, dollar stores, a Pilot truck stop, a sports complex, a few public battle fields, Huddle House, a few local restaurants and businesses, and not much else. * Hunt County has been experiencing an uptick in growth in association to proximity to Dallas. * A public transit called The Connection serves all of Hunt County. The transit operates Monday through Friday from 7am-7pm. Reservations have to be made one day in advance and the transit charges $2 ($4 round trip) if the passenger is traveling to a place within the same community or city, and $3 ($6 round trip) if the passenger is traveling from one city or community to another within Hunt County. Also, the transit will take Hunt County residents to Dallas, this is offered round trip only, passengers are charged $34, and a minimum of three passengers is also required. * Celeste was named for the wife of a Santa Fe official. * Development of the primarily residential community of Hawk Cove began in the early 1970s by property owners Sawyer and Culberson. Properties were originally known as Whiskers Retreat Nos. 1, 2, and 3. In January 1999, the community incorporated under its current name. Category:Texas Counties